1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to multiplexed telephonic communications, and more particularly, to multi-party voice browsing sessions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Voice Extensible Markup Language (VoiceXML) is a markup language useful in the creation and management of computer-human dialogs. VoiceXML capitalizes on existing telephony, markup language and data communications network technologies to facilitate user interaction with various speech-enabled services. In consequence, VoiceXML brings the advantages of Web-based development and content delivery to interactive voice response applications.
For example, VoiceXML can support features such as the playback of synthesized speech, digitized speech or audio, speech recognition, recognition of dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) key input, as well as the recording of a speech input. Moreover, since VoiceXML leverages existing telephony and Internet technologies, no specialized access device is required for accessing online content. Thus, a caller can initiate a voice browsing session with a VoiceXML application and can interact with the VoiceXML application to perform selected tasks or to access online content.
Although VoiceXML provides voice application developers with access to a substantial feature set, several deficiencies have been associated with the conventional deployment of VoiceXML solutions. For instance, presently, the VoiceXML specification does not provide a mechanism in which additional callers can access an established voice browsing session. Rather, to conference additional callers into an established voice browsing session, specialized hardware and software can be required.